Ako Saotome
Ako Saotome 'is one of the main characters ''Aikatsu Stars! ''She is a Pop-type Idol who prefers the brand ''FuwaFuwa Dream. Ako is a light Yandere. Bio Appearance A young teenage girl with fair complexion and cyan Tsurime ''eyes. She has long, vermilion hair reminiscent of a hime cut with the addition of two large cones of hair on top of her head to resemble a bow or cat ears. On the right she wears a yellow bow with a sky blue bell. Ako is normally depicted in the Four Star Academy uniform until Season 2, when she gains the S4 uniform. Her casual attire is normally cat inspired with a cutesy, pop twist to them; like fluffy fabric, balloon skirts, and bell accessories. Personality To most people Ako is known for her talented acting skills and her graceful and cool-headed demeanor. She is the top student of Bird Theater class and has an air of refinement, only showing a cute and feminine side when she tries to win the crowd over. Ako also has a cat girl personality and may add "''nya/meow" to her sentences and she likes cat toys. As a result, Ako is viewed as strange or odd at times by her friends and closer peers- but they also find her to be cute. When it comes to Subaru, Ako shows another side of herself, being fairly tempermental and flying into a wild, jealous frenzy if she thinks someone gets too much of his attention. If pushed enough she can be hostile and violent, but normally she is compared to a lovesick puppy. Most of her time is spent fantasizing over him and admiring everything he does or touches. She desires to win his approval and feelings at all costs, but she makes an attempt to hide her own feelings, and can become easily flustered and ignorant if other people notice it. What most people don't seem to notice is that besides being naturally talented, Ako is also very thoughtful and caring. If she sees someone feels uncomfortable or sick, she will attempt to make them feel better if she can. She also possesses an ability to remember everything, refering to her mind as a "database" for things she might need to plug into later on. Background Ako became an Idol in order to get closer to Subaru, a member of the popular boy idol unit, M4. As of Season 2 she has been one of the four girls selected to join the next generation of S4. She also gains a rival-turned-friend, Kirara Hanazono, who she would later form a duo unit with. Victims As a ''light yandere, ''Ako is not as active or violent, and her crazy moments are seen as comedic. She only targets those who she personally holds a hatred towards for getting too close to Subaru, or just end up ticking her off. '''Yume Nijino - '''After meeting her for the time, Ako gained a tendency to push and shove Yume whenever she saw her interact with Subaru. She also made threats to claw her. Weapon As stated, her behavior is seen as Comedic. When Ako is preparing to attack or does anything violent, she is shown with sharp clawed cat paws. Relationships '''Yuki Subaru - '''Ako obsessively fell in love with him prior to the series. Her dorm room is full of various items, including a stuffed doll she talks to. She seeks only his approval and follows him around, unaware of his growing feelings for Yume. '''Yume Nijino - '''Because of her relationship with Subaru, Ako originally despised Yume and was highly competitive with her. Although Yume is kind to her and does not seem to be interested in Subaru, Ako held a grudge until they eventually became friends. Their bond has since strengthened after they made it into S4 and she is shown lightening up around her. '''Kira Kanata - '''Seeing that Ako is blinded by love, he often speaks to her in an attempt to get her to realize this. His cool attitude and blunt nature often causes her to grow flustered. He appears to like Ako when she behaves normally and puts her skills to good use, and is generally impressed with her when they interact. It is implied they might like each other. '''Laura Sakuraba, Koharu Nanakura, Mahiru Kasumi'' - Ako gets along with the trio despite their bonds with Yume. They find her cute and enjoy teasing her. At various points, Laura and Mahiru join Ako, along with Yume and become a temporary four person unit. Mahiru is also another S4 member. '''Tsubasa Kisaragi - '''Her senpai of Bird Theater class who passed her S4 title down to Ako. Ako admires Tsubasa and plays a ''younger sister role around her. Kirara Hanazono - Ako held a temporary grudge and an avid sense of hatred against Kirara for swaying the judges and getting the role of muse for FuwaFuwa Dream at the last minute, after she was told the role was guaranteed to be hers. They have similiar personalities and as such struggled to get along, but appear to be on better terms after Kirara apologized and offered her a position as the brands muse alongside her. Etymology Saotome (早乙女, '''Saotome) '''Sa (早, '''Sa) means early while '''Otome (乙女, '''Otome) means maiden. '''Ako (あこ, '''Ako') means my child. Quotes "''Don’t act like we’re friends! How dare you... How dare you..." "Ako Saotome, making her dazzling entrance!" Trivia *Her image color are the various fruity shades of green, ranging from Green Apple, Melon, or Lime. **This is also demonstrated with her school coords, the Mix Star Coord, and the Lime Marching Coord. *She resembles multiple characters from the original Aikatsu! ''series: **She shares Yurika Todo's eye shape and coloring. Both girls are regarded as cute with an alternate persona as an Idol and have mild Tsundere traits. Their voices are also similiar. **Her lovestruck, obsessive personality and hair coloring is shared with Tsubaki, an Idol who made a minor appearance in the fourth season and was one of the idols in the mangs. Their crushes also resemble each other. **She has orange hair in cone-shaped buns like Otome. They are also both Pop Idols with an interest in cats. ***Ironically, her surname contains the name ''Otome. *Ako is 152 cm tall. She is also the shortest of the season 1 Idols. *She is good at ballet and playing the violin. *Her favorite flower is the crocus. Gallery Official Art AKOn.png|Ako in the normal uniform AkoS4uniform.png|Ako's S4 uniform from Season 2 MahiruAko.jpg|Ako and Mahiru Screenshots 13879416_1135213349870178_6181470045186609054_n_(1).png|Ako performing an Appeal while she Performs 螢幕快照_2016-05-12_下午09.57.29.png|Ako's first confrontation with Yume 螢幕快照_2016-05-12_下午09.58.40.png|Ako's first attempt to harm Yume 螢幕快照_2016-05-13_下午10.18.16.png|Ako admiring Subaru from afar 螢幕快照_2016-08-04_下午10.22.42.png|Ako's dorm room 17af01bf079d36678adae970265e5dd9488b8841 hq.gif Category:Orange Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Light Yandere